


Photoshoot

by otomiyatickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Erotic Tickling, Flirting, Gang Tickling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Teasing, Tickling, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: It’s Otabek’s birthday and as a gift he would like some hot pictures of Yuri. Of course, to Otabek, Yuri is at its hottest when he’s being tickled! [Otapliroy]





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 22/4/'18.  
> Prompt: “What’s in it for me?”

“So let me get this right. Princess is getting naked. You are going to do.... whatever to him. And you want me... to take _pictures_?” JJ said with a frown, crossing his arms. Otabek nodded.

“That’s kinda it, yes.” He couldn’t believe how easy it was to ask for such an embarrassing favor, just because the person he was asking it from was someone like JJ. Heh. The ever so crazy JJ.

“Can’t you just use a tripod and film the whole thing? Why pictures? I know I’m a pro but...” JJ shook his head in confusion. 

“Because I want pictures, not a video. Photography is real art. And yes, for once I agree with you. You’re really good at it,” Otabek argued, knowing how easy it would be to talk JJ into it. 

“Hmhm okay. Fair enough. What’s in it for me? I can’t say I’ve ever taken pictures like that.” Otabek shrugged, giving his friend a certain look. JJ’s eyes widened.

“ _Wha_? Dude, you know I’m not into you guys like that,” he said, his voice cracking a little, and Otabek chuckled.

“Well, you’re single now. Who knows we might open you up to something,” JJ said, wiggling his eyebrows. JJ was quite easy to get teased, and he cackled loudly.

“Oh you wish! But I’d gladly help you anyway, if that makes you happy. I could use the experience.” Otabek already knew he would, but he smiled thankfully anyway.

“Thank you. Just see it as if... you’re watching a documentary. And taking pictures...”

“You can say _porn_ , my friend,” JJ said, patting Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek blushed. Well... Porn? Not exactly. There was one detail he was leaving out. The same detail he had left out when he proposed the plan to Yuri.

* * *

_(earlier that day)_

_Snap_. Otabek smiled when Yuri jumped awake at the sound of his iPhone camera, and he waved at him.

“Morning, Yura.” He kissed him sweetly and Yuri groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Was that a picture of me sleeping?” he whispered, but he leaned into Otabek when the kissing turned to cuddling, and Otabek was happy with the approval of his affection as he took his chance to make Yuri a well-fit small spoon by snuggling closely against him under the blankets again.

“Just one.” He nuzzled Yuri’s neck and thought of the idea he had in mind that he had wanted to bring up for weeks now. Actually, with his birthday coming dangerously close, it was kind of a now or never thing.

“Speaking of pictures...” Smooth, real smooth. 

“Yeah?” Yuri asked when Otabek paused.

“Tomorrow’s my birthday.” Otabek finally said with a dry mouth. Yuri didn’t respond.

“Did you prepare anything?” Otabek asked. He never minded being very direct. He did mind a little to bring up the thing he wanted from Yuri so bad, which was pretty embarrassing to ask. Besides, it would shatter his heart if Yuri would turn him down.

“Uh, no.” Yuri sounded confused.

“...Were you planning to?” Another silence.

“...Yes. I actually was -- hey, what does this have to do with pictures?” Otabek smiled and finally turned Yuri around in his embrace.

“You know, I actually have something I’d like you to give me. Something I desire.” Yuri blushed, probably seeing the lust on Otabek’s face already.

“Something you desire,” he repeated. Otabek nodded, and he gently stroked some hair out of Yuri’s face so he could kiss his foreheard. He then leaned in and whispered in Yuri’s ear: “a sensual photoshoot with _you_ as my subject.” 

Yuri’s eyes widened and he gulped.

“A photoshoot?! S-sensual? You mean.. erotic? What? Me naked? Jerking off? Anything?” Yuri asked him in surprise, and Otabek felt his hopes shatter.

“Uhh yeah... I’d like to have sexy pictures of you,” he still said, not telling Yuri that none of those things would be included.

“That’s really all?” Now this line took away all of the disappointment, and Otabek raised his eyebrows.

“That is really all?” Yuri laughed.

“That won’t even cost me my money. And here I was thinking I should take you out for dinner to Varvary or something. Geez, my wallet was already shaking,” Yuri said, sounding genuinely relieved. Otabek shared the feeling.

“So.. you wouldn’t mind? Like, I might wanna tie you up or something,” he tried to assure him, but Yuri shrugged. 

“We’ve done worse huh? And it’s only taking pictures, it’s not like you want to actually _film_ me or something. Which - for your information - I wouldn’t mind either. I wouldn’t mind anything actually,” Yuri even said. Otabek smiled at this. That kinky little shit. 

“Thanks Yura, you really are the best.”

* * *

_(back to present - day of the photoshoot)_

“That’s it? You can take this off too if you want.” Otabek had to hold back his laughter when Yuri shook his booty eagerly. 

He sat in a beautiful position with his hands stuck in handcuffs which were chained above his head against the bed, and Otabek was still busy tying his ankles with leather straps to each side of the bed, spreading his legs so he was sitting in a beautiful upside down Y position. 

Otabek hadn’t stripped him entirely for... reasons, which he was about to announce to Yuri soon, hoping he wouldn’t get too angry.

“It’s okay like this,” Otabek said, patting Yuri’s crotch that was covered by his boxers, and Yuri cocked his head. 

“So how would you like to take my pictures? I can’t exactly pose like this,” Yuri said, rattling his handcuffs.

“You won’t need to,” Otabek said, and as if on cue, JJ entered the room with his pro camera materials, and Yuri’s eyes widened.

“Wha -- what is _he_ doing here?! Hey! That wasn’t the deal!” Yuri blushed immediately, and he began to struggle fiercely.

“Calm down kitten. I’m just here to act as the photographer, that’s all,” JJ said, and he began to unpack his things to prepare.

“Why him?! Beka? I thought you would -- ?” The confusion on Yuri’s face was quite adorable. Otabek wished he could have a pic of that too, but alas, JJ was still unpacking.

“Because I will need both of my hands,” he said with a pokerface, and he wiggled his fingers. He could see the realization on Yuri’s face, still, the blond smiled awkwardly and he shook his head.

“No. Don’t tell me you’re planning what I hope you’re not planning,” Yuri said, still smiling in disbelief.

“And what would that be?” Otabek asked, walking towards Yuri with his fingers aimed at him. JJ had stopped unpacking and looked at them in confusion too. 

“L-like I would say it!” Yuri barked, blushing. Ah, he totally knew already now. 

“You should’ve known when I told you I wanted sexy pictures of you. You know when I find you most sexy,” Otabek teased in a low voice, approaching Yuri who was rattling the chains like crazy.

“No! Haha -- Beka! W-wait!” The angel was already laughing, and Otabek could hear JJ hurry to get his camera ready as if he had realized too what Otabek was planning. 

“Now now Yura, what happened to the _‘I wouldn’t mind anything’_ \- attitude? JJ, get the best shots of this. Especially his face, you won’t regret it.” With that, Otabek climbed on top of the bed and sat on one of his legs so he wasn’t blocking JJ’s view. 

Both of his huge hands found their way to Yuri’s skinny ribcage, and he began to grab at it while he wiggled his fingers playfully. Yuri _screamed_. 

“EEEhhhehe Bekaaaaha! T-this isn’t fahahair! That wasn’t the dea- nooooaahH!” Yuri squealed. JJ was frozen like a statue for the first few seconds but soon caught on and began to snap pictures. 

“Ooh these are nice. Keep going, keep going,” JJ said, looking all satisfied as he snapped picture after picture. Otabek looked over his shoulder, gave JJ this look with his eyes that said ‘ _see_?’, and then he continued wrecking little Yuri for the best results.

“NO! Nonono not theehehehere! BEhekaaa!” Yuri howled when Otabek ran his fingers in circles in both Yuri’s armpits. Occasionally he’d use a little more pressure in his armpits, making the poor guy go crazy with hysterical laughter.

“Good good. Could you tickle him eh, at a less sensitive place?” JJ asked, totally seriously in his photographer role. Otabek thought for a moment.

“Now you’re asking me something. Ehm, like this?” He switched to dragging his fingers over Yuri’s neck, making him giggle sweetly and scrunch up his shoulders.

“Hmm....” JJ didn’t sound happy about this scrunching. 

“Here then?” Otabek was careful not to use too much pressure and tickled Yuri’s stomach lightly. His hysterical cackles turned to giggling, and JJ hummed.

“Yeh! These are nice!” He switched from side to side to capture Yuri from different angles.

“I h-hahahate you bohooth!” Yuri whined through his endless giggles. Otabek smiled and he kissed his cheek.

“Love you too Yura.” He paused for a moment and went to Otabek’s side to see how the pictures were turning out. Yuri was left panting on his own, glaring at the two and he began rattling his cuffs furiously again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?! That you’d pull such a nasty trick just to fucking tickle me like this? Beka!” Yuri ranted. Otabek was blown away by the first few shots and he held up his hand to silence him.

“Like, would you have agreed if I told you? Probably not,” Otabek replied without looking away from JJ”s camera previews. He nodded with a grin.

“Okay, keep going like this. Maybe a few close-ups.” Yuri’s struggling increased when JJ returned to the bed, and a string of swears and curses left his lips.

“No! No more! Beka I s-swehear to gohohod!” Otabek loved how Yuri could already giggle without him even tickling him and he chuckled at his cuteness.

“Sorry Yura, but you _did_ agree to do this for my birthday.” He winked and Yuri blushed.

“Not like this - I didn’t know, noaaahaha!” Yuri was back to laughing his head off with Otabek tickling his stomach with more pressure now. No giggling, no cackling, but a different tone of beautiful laughter and Otabek loved every little detail of Yuri’s laughing face.

“Can you sit behind him?” JJ asked. Otabek was actually thinking the same, and he managed to climb behind Yuri’s struggling body and he spread his legs so that Yuri was trapped in between them. Pressing himself between Yuri and the wall, he now had great access to Yuri’s entire exposed torso, and he couldn’t wait to start.

Yuri tiredly lifted his head and glared at him as much as he could turn his head.

“I’ll kill you when I get out of this,” he warned with this salty frown. Otabek smirked.

“I’d like to see you try.” Provoked by Yuri’s little threat, Otabek dug all ten fingers in both Yuri’s sides just underneath his ribcage. Yuri lost all leftover control and squealed loudly. 

It was a good thing the blond was so tiny, since he was throwing his head around so wildly that Otabek could have lost his teeth if he was too close. 

“AHhh nonono! Beheka!” Yuri laughed and wheezed. Otabek kept up the torture on his sides for quite a while, he couldn’t keep track of the time. Sometimes he gave Yuri loving kisses in his neck, on his ear, and his hands kept working on his trembling torso. 

Looking over Yuri’s shoulder to the front, he could see JJ’s concentration shatter a little as he looked a lot more at _them_ than at his camera now. Testing his suspicions, Otabek let his hands slide down Yuri’s sides and he caressed his inner thighs lightly before trailing his fingertips along them, tickling him lightly but definitely more sensually. JJ blinked his eyes. Ha. 

Yuri shuddered and gasped, his laughter switching to soft mewling giggles which he tried to keep in oh so desperately.

“Hnghh B-Beka please not there,” he whispered. Sitting behind him, Otabek was really curious to the facial expression Yuri was making while telling him this, but he had to say, he sounded so hot when he begged like this. And one other male seemed to agree. A blush was slowly appearing on JJ’s face, and Otabek smirked as he studied JJ’s reactions to this extraordinary display.

“Sorry dear, but I want to,” he teased Yuri, and instead of using light tickling he now tickled Yuri’s inner thighs viciously, scratching and scritching at the sensitive skin, sometimes digging in lightly and getting his fingers dangerously close to Yuri’s crotch. 

“NOHooooo you fuhuuuucker!” Yuri yelled, and the next few minutes he was back to laughing hysterically. He thrashed and struggled, but could not escape Otabek’s clutches. 

Sometimes Otabek purposely wiggled his finger over Yuri’s crotch and he could feel something grow and twitch under the fabric of his boxers. Just feeling the warmth as well, he was very aware of Yuri’s growing arousal, and he could see he wasn’t the only one noticing. 

JJ’s eyes were more fixated on Yuri’s lower parts than ever now, and he swallowed awkwardly as he continued to snap picture after picture. Those two were so obviously turned on here, and --

“Ah --” Otabek sighed when Yuri bucked so wildly that he rubbed against Otabek’s own hardened dick through his pants, and Otabek blushed. Oh right, he was horny as fuck as well.

“You dihihirty bastard!” Yuri yelled through his laughter, clearly having felt the bulge, but Otabek tickled from Yuri’s inner thighs all the way over his crotch and he groped him. 

“Says who?” he growled in his ear, and he bit his neck and continued to rub him.

“ _Ahhh_!” Yuri’s breathing was all that told Otabek how horny he was getting, knowing him well enough from their healthy sex life, and encouraged by this, Otabek continued to pleasure Yuri lightly just by rubbing him through his boxers while his other hand wiggled its fingers back over the soft flesh of his inner thigh.

“Ehhehhe nohohoooo!” Otabek thought Yuri was supposedly having his eyes closed since he wasn’t complaining one bit about JJ lowering the camera for a moment to gape at them. He didn’t mind either, it wasn’t even as awkward as it could’ve been. 

JJ looked like he wanted to say something but nevertheless lifted his camera again and took some more pictures. Otabek paid some more attention to rubbing Yuri’s throbbing arousal, feeling him grow hotter, bigger, and then he removed his hand again and simply tickled Yuri’s hips with both hands.

“AHAh!” Yuri sounded startled and he thrashed angrily, leaning his head back tiredly.

“Stahahap! Why ahahare you - _noooo_!” It was funny how sexually frustrated Yuri’s laughter could sound. Otabek lazily pinched his hips and blew soft raspberries in his neck, wondering what kind of pictures JJ was getting out of this. 

“Beka, finish me right now or I swear I’ll have to ask that _jerk_ for help.” JJ blinked his eyes again, now turning tomato-red. Otabek had never seen him this flustered before.

“Would you _like_ me to help?” JJ said, slowly placing his camera to the side and walking towards him. Yuri breathed heavily and paused, as if he waited for his boyfriend’s disapproval. Which didn’t come.

“Just this time,” he said between clenched teeth. JJ kneeled slowly and sat on the bed in between Yuri’s legs. He leaned closer.

“Alright.” A stray hand both Otabek and Yuri hadn’t noticed suddenly wiggled its fingers against Yuri’s bare foot, and Yuri jerked in shock, a yelp escaping his lips.

“NO! BASTAHAHARD!” The neighbours wouldn’t have liked this. JJ was back to his smug evil self as he now scratched Yuri’s foot eagerly, assisting Otabek in wrecking the little kitten to the core.

“I HAhahate you twoooo!” Yuri laughed as Otabek picked up the pace as well and tickled his ribs with clawing moves. His huge hands could easily consume most part of Yuri’s slender ribcage, and he tickled him until he felt his body tremble weakly in his grip. 

Over Yuri’s shoulder, Otabek exchanged glances with JJ and he gave him a nod of approval. JJ then finally did as Yuri had requested earlier, he began to peel off his boxers as much as Yuri’s spread legs allowed him to, and revealed his probably rock-hard erection - and judging from JJ’s expression he was quite surprised by its big size. Otabek had the same reaction the first time, and he chuckled. 

He brought his hands back to Yuri’s chest and tickled him around his nipples with light brushes of his fingertips while JJ stroked Yuri with the same concentration was when he made the pictures. Yuri shuddered and Otabek could feel his nipples harden under his fingers.

“Yesssss~” Yuri moaned. Otabek was tempted to suddenly tickle him mercilessly again, but Yuri’s moans were quite a turn-on so he just let him enjoy the pleasure for now. He moved his own hips for some more friction against his own arousal, and his breathing quickened. 

“JJ f-faster-- ahhh,” Otabek’s boyfriend moaned sexily. Instead of doing it faster, JJ bent further down and took him in his mouth. Yuri tensed up in surprise, and he threw his head against Otabek’s chest, panting softly.

“Ohhhh, that feels nice. B-Beka, don’t you dare tickle me now,” Yuri warned as he took long and deep breaths. Otabek’s hands on Yuri’s chest could feel his chest heave with each breath, and Yuri began to arch his back, thrusting his hips up to meet JJ’s lips with the same hunger as the person who was sucking him.

Otabek helped stimulating his horny boyfriend by flicking his fingers over his nipples, sometimes rolling them between forefinger and thumb, and he kissed Yuri’s neck teasingly.

“AAaa -- !” Yuri let out a squeaky yelp as he finally came, and Otabek felt him relax against him again.

“Damn. Thanks JJ. At least _someone_ \- FUHuuhuck!” Both men started to tickle him again, and Yuri who was even more sensitive after that orgasm lost his mind as he got dragged in tickle hell again. Otabek and JJ smirked at each other, without a word agreeing that they were a good team, and that they should definitely see what else they could do to utterly wreck their little Russian fairy.

The result of Otabek’s gift was the biggest satisfaction of that day though, because one week later 3 beautiful black-white canvas were on their wall, with Yuri’s beautiful laughing face on them. 

Each guest that entered their apartment would admire them deeply, while Otabek and Yuri would blush just knowing what was going on _down there_ to make Yuri laugh like that. 

At least they had noted a next ‘photosession’ on the calendar with JJ, and even Yuri was looking forward to it in his own Tsundere-way. 

“Just this time you guys are _not_ tying me up,” was his halfhearted warning. Otabek smirked. Oh but they were, they definitely were and they’d wreck him more than ever. Nothing was more exciting than exploring Yuri’s limits together!


End file.
